A Giant Heart
by Cyndi Black
Summary: Timeframe - post-Hogwarts; pairings - HagridOC, implied RHr; Hagrid and Catherine are trying to adopt a child. Wait...Hagrid, a father?


**Title:** A Giant Heart

**Author name: **Cyndi Black

Category: Angst  
Sub Category: Drama  
Keywords: Hagrid OC father adoption  
Rating: G  
Summary: Timeframe - post-Hogwarts; pairings - Hagrid/OC, implied R/Hr; Hagrid and Catherine are trying to adopt a child. Wait...Hagrid, a father?  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. The OCs Catherine Hagrid and Devyna Alston are original creations by the author, and are not based on any person the author either knows nor has met. Any similarities to any real person is purely coincidental.

* * *

As they waited outside the courtroom, Rubeus Hagrid and his wife, Catherine, were growing visibly more nervous by the minute.

"Cath'rine are yeh sure? This ain' gonna be easy, yeh know."

Catherine laid a hand on his arm. "Hagrid, it's alright. I know it won't be easy, but it's the right thing to do, for us, and for that dear girl. I know how hard it was on you, growing up without your mother, and then losing your father so young. She deserves better than that. We can provide that chance for her. Besides, Seana and Alistair are already looking forward to having a younger sister," she said, referring to their two children, nine and seven, respectively, who had remained home this day with one of Hagrid's former students, Hermione Weasley.

Catherine had intentionally refrained from using the word "little" when speaking of the child. "Little" was not a word often used to describe Devyna Alston. Though barely five, she was already nearly four feet tall. An otherwise attractive child, it was her size that had kept her at the orphanage while others around her were adopted out. Soft blond curls and curious brown eyes were quickly forgotten the moment the words "half-giant" were mentioned.

_Devyna's story was a sad one, indeed._

_By all accounts, her parents had been very much in love. Her mother, a giantess, had left her clan to marry Devyna's father, and they had lived happily for several years before she had become pregnant with Devyna. Her father had been a member of the Order of the Phoenix, and had, unfortunately, perished in one of the final battles against Voldemort's supporters just before her birth. Giants not being very maternal anyway, and now faced with raising a half-breed that would be considered inferior among the clan, Devyna's mother had abandoned the infant within just a few days of her birth._

_Thanks to keen observation by neighbors, young Devyna was found within only a few hours. Knowing she was half giant, however, none had been willing to take her in to raise. Thus she had been taken to the orphanage outside Hogsmeade, where she had remained, sadly watching her friends go off to happy homes, until the day Rubeus and Catherine Hagrid had arrived. She could hardly believe her ears when the Headmistress had told her that they had specifically requested to meet **her**!_

"Mr. and Mrs. Hagrid?" It was their court representative. "It's time to go back in. The judge has reached a decision."

Hagrid and Catherine joined hands, and followed the attorney to their seats at the front of the courtroom. Once the judge had entered and taken his seat, they sat down and waited to hear what he had to say.

The judge cleared his throat before speaking. "This has been a most unusual case to say the least. But, I have come to a decision." Catherine squeezed Hagrid's hand even harder as the judge continued. "I have reviewed your letters of recommendation, and have spoken personally with Albus Dumbledore. He gives you both very high recommendations. I have known Albus for many years, long enough to know to have faith in his judgment. I have also reviewed the, ah, personal backgrounds of both of you, in an effort to determine what you may be able to offer the child. Bearing all that in mind, it is the decision of this court-" Hagrid and Catherine held their breath. "-to grant this adoption immediately." The judge smiled for the first time since entering the courtroom. "Congratulations, Mr. And Mrs. Hagrid. You are now officially the proud parents of Devyna Alston, or, I should say, Devyna Hagrid. You may collect her from the orphanage immediately following this hearing."

Hagrid grinned, and gathered Catherine into a huge hug. "Let's go get our girl!"


End file.
